A Captive Audience
by History101
Summary: What happens when three heroes, one cat-burglar and one cop get trapped together by a madman with special powers? Will our masked characters relinquish their secrets, or will they manage to escape with their identities in tact? Light Batman/Catwoman fluff? Meant for 'The Batman' universe of the Warner Bros. series of 2004.
1. Problematic Speed Dating

A.N. Okay, so this is a little idea that I've wanted to try for a while, I take no credit for the main plot since it's from a favourite story of mine called 'The Collector' by PixieGirl13, it's a Danny Phantom fic if anyone is interested. Since I think the Warner Bros. cartoon portrayal of the Batman story is…well…maybe not the best but it's one of my all-time faves I decided to use it!

I wanted to see if this cool plot could work with Batman, so let's find out.

* * *

><p>A Captive Audience<p>

Chapter 1: Problematic Speed-dating

* * *

><p>It was a regular night in Gotham. And regular nights in Gotham would probably be classed as madness anywhere else in the world, but to the people of the great city itself it was normality.<p>

The Batman and his young partners were engaged in a high speed chase with an upgraded Gearhead. Somehow he had escaped from Arkham and was now running loose, or rather driving loose through dangerous one way traffic…except he was driving in the opposite direction at highly illegal speeds.

"Come on, Batman, we almost had him!" Robin shouted, practically jumping in his seat as the yellow car upfront showed signs of disappearing again.

The Dark Knight pressed his foot down on the accelerator and the bat-mobile propelled forwards like a rocket as it swerved skilfully through the traffic. "We got him," the young boy smirked as he and Batgirl jumped onto the roof as Batman pressed the button that pulled back the roof.

The two stood atop the car and threw their bat-a-rangs at the speeding yellow car; Batman had specially designed these ones to expel an electrical pulse that would short circuit the Nano technology in Gearhead's vehicles. This would make it easier to deal with him whenever he escaped and it would hopefully not cost him another vehicle, Bruce was rather attached to his car and he didn't want to have to lose it in the line of duty like his last one. This bat-mobile was extremely durable and it had survived fires and ice and everything else that came with being property of the Batman.

After being hit by several of the bat-a-rangs the yellow car slowly reverted back to its original shape; an aged brown car ready for the scrapyard. Gearhead emerged from the car looking furious and ran at the Batman with his pointed talons extended on his metal arm, but he was no match for the Dark Knight in a fist fight.

After a single swing the Bat had knocked him out with a rustle of his cape, and the man lay motionless on the ground.

Swiftly the police arrived and Commissioner Jim Gordon approached the team whilst uniformed officers carried the unconscious man away. "Well done, Batman, we'd never have caught him, not with the money we get for our vehicles," as usual the man was impressed by the Bats wheels; it was an impressive piece of technology, envied by citizens, cops and criminals alike.

"Of course, our ride's the best," Robin smiled and Batgirl gave him a friendly push on the shoulder.

The Batman only nodded silently as the commissioners radio sounded, "Sir, sir are you there?" a voice spoke and the man lifted it from his coat pocket, "Excuse me a minute, Batman," he walked away a little and listened intently to the cop on the radio, and after a minute Gordon returned to face them again.

"What is it, Commissioner?" Batman asked and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Someone tripped the silent alarms at the museum," Jim Gordon answered and watched at the vigilantly team jumped back into the renowned, and enviable bat-mobile. "I'll follow you," he shouted before the Bat left and the caped crusader nodded before driving away.

"We're on a roll tonight," Robin smiled as they sped away.

Once they reached the museum Batgirl glanced at the front entrance and watched as the cops, and her father stalked the doors, "Y'know, for once why don't we try a conventional entrance, we could take 'em by surprise and use the doors like a normal person," she smiled, already anticipating the Batman's answer.

Batman jumped out of the shiny black car without a word, swung to the top of the building and entered via the sky light, "…then again…" the young girl sighed and Robin laughed as the two followed his lead.

They walked silently through the shadows and trailed the empty corridors, scanning for any disturbances. Within minutes they soon heard a quiet laughter and instantly headed towards it.

And sure enough, there was Catwoman, she swerved in-between the plastic models with grace and stealth and caressed the aging clothes on the mannequins. The historical attires fluttered in her wake and she had already swiped a large feathered hat and a pink feather boa was wrapped around her neck.

"Didn't think cats were interested in playing dress up," the Batman's deep, stoic voice echoed across the silence and darkness.

The giggling Catwoman turned to face the trio of caped crusaders and smiled her usual seductive smirk, "Of course we are, Bats. We simply love pretty things…haven't you learnt that yet, handsome?" she smirked and fluffed up the feather boa as she fluttered her eyes lids seductively.

The two began their usual graceful and beautiful, yet deadly and fatal dance; with equal agility they flew at each other and began ducking and dodging, throwing and propelling punches and kicks, skilful flips and elaborate spins.

"…err…shouldn't we help him or something?" Robin asked but frowned as he saw his team mate smile and sit back against the wall.

"Are you kidding, this is probably the closest Batman gets to speed dating, and it's not like he couldn't kick her butt on his own," the girl smiled. She was not a stupid young woman despite what people said; there was definitely an attraction between Batman and Catwoman, you'd have to be blind…or naive not to see it. Obviously Robin was too young to understand animal attraction…but she wasn't blind enough to miss it when it was being played out right in front of her.

"I guess so," Robin sighed and went to sit beside her.

Batman and Catwoman continued to exchange attacks; elaborate kicks, somersaults, spins, punches and parries were tossed around as the Bat's cape and Catwoman's whip danced in the wake of the fight.

Gordon was the first to reach them and he ran to stand beside the Batgirl and Robin with his gun drawn and ready, but he was perplexed as to why they were sitting watching the fight like it was merely a show. "Is there a reason why you two aren't helping Batman?" he asked.

"He's speed dating…uh…whatever that is," The boy wonder replied with a shrug and never took his eyes of the fast paced dance of the duo in front of them.

"…hmm…" the Commissioner nodded, like he understood the boy and he two watched as the bat and the cat exchanged what could be interpreted as a playful glance. This looked like a deadly fight but maybe to the participants it was a warped way of flirting…of testing the others strength and dominance over the other.

Either way Gordon definitely did not want to get in the way of this fight; one wrong move and he was toast.

"I just wanted to come out and play," the Catwoman purred as Batman leaped over her and landed silently as he aimed a powerful kick towards her.

"Play time's over," he smirked as he finally gained the upper hand; the woman was sent hurtling towards the plastic dummies and landed with a painful 'smack.'

"…Owch…" Batgirl and Robin echoed and winced as the black suited woman stood up and tossed aside shattered limbs and fallen clothes with the look of one truly scorned. She threw off the feather boa that had somehow managed to remain round her neck and cartwheeled rapidly towards the Batman.

She spun around him and within second he was lying on the ground as she smirked and kneeled on top of him, "I think you need to be more…flexible, handsome," she hummed and with a feathers touch ran her gloved fingers down his chest.

"Bats are adaptable, not flexible," he replied and gripped her hand with his own to stop her touch.

"Hmm…well cats are both," she smiled and flipped off him as he leapt up and punched the air where she had just been.

"This could go on all night, couldn't it?" Gordon sighed, he really didn't want to intervene but he had other duties and he didn't want to leave the two alone in the museum like this.

"Yup," Batgirl nodded with a smile and the Commissioner lifted his gun towards the still moving Catwoman, "Alright, Catwoman, hands on the ground where I can see 'em," he shouted.

"Oh…party pooper," she moaned and as the Batman stared at the man, she planted a chaste peck on his cheek and turned to run.

"Later, Batsy, and next time…leave the kids at home," she grinned and winked as she started to make her way acrobatically out of the room.

Just as the other unformed policemen came running forwards with their guns aimed at the retreating form of Catwoman a bright flash of sliver light appeared. It was floating in the air and it seemed to grow and grow slowly as the seconds passed by and its light cast eerie shadows around the room.

Batman stalked forwards towards it while Catwoman purred and jumped down from her perch to stand beside the Dark Knight. "Not another addition to your peanut gallery I hope," she smiled but was not expecting an answer from the caped, stoic man beside her and was not disappointed with his ensuing silence.

Batman raised his gloved hand towards the light but didn't quite touch it as he studied it using his infrared scanners, and checked for U.V rays, even low level radiation and several others…but it showed nothing out of the ordinary.

"What is it?" Batgirl asked and she heard her father move closer towards them.

"I'm not sure," Batman replied, clearly not happy that he didn't know the answer.

Soon they all jumped back a step as the light suddenly exploded like a dying star in silver sparks and flares. Batman and his partners at once branded their sharp, shining bat-a-rangs, Catwoman snapped her whip and the Commissioner pointed his gun.

Something about this light set them on edge, and considering the fact that four of them went around the city at night dressed as animals fighting crime, and the other was a brave cop, it was certainly saying something. It sent shivers down their spines and raised goose bumps on their skin as the light increased in intensity.

Instantly the light spiked and they were forced to shield their eyes, the chorus of loud exclamations of shock and confusion were soon silenced as darkness settled in.

* * *

><p>A.N. So what'd ya think, any good? Let me know.<p> 


	2. Beyond the Looking Glass

A.N. Hello people and welcome to another chapter…YAY! If people are actually reading this thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>A Captive Audience<strong>

Chapter 2: Beyond the Looking Glass

* * *

><p>Batman was the first to recover. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a harsh, sterile light similar to the bland hospital lights that burned the patients eyes upon awakening. He winced as the bright light only increased and he brought his arm up to shield his eyes.<p>

He reached for his belt only to find it missing, this, naturally, was sufficient to wake him up and he sat upright suddenly as he looked around at his new surroundings. It almost looked like a hospital room; soulless, bland and nothing more than was necessary.

There were three beds in the far corner and the walls were a dull grey…all except one…he stood up and found himself facing a wall of solid glass. He couldn't see anything through it; it was like the lights were out on the other side so he was able to see his reflection. He was still dressed and suited as Batman minus his belt, his cowl and mask were still in place and his cape was there too.

Suddenly he heard a quiet moan and turned to see Batgirl and Robin; the two were lying flat on the ground and they were slowly moving to get up.

"Ugh…what hit me?" Batgirl moaned as the room continued to spin; the dull, muted colours swam and swirled in her eyes and she raised a gloved hand to steady her head.

"…Is this what gettin' drunk feels like?" Robin muttered as he tried to stand on shaky legs only to fall over and land on his knees.

"No," batman replied and knelt beside his young partners. Robin was still unsteady on his knees and Batgirl was still lying on her side. He helped move Robin so that the boy was able to lean against the wall and then looked down at Batgirl. "Are you alright?" he asked as he steadied her on her knees.

"…I dunno…" she mumbled and soon she was sitting down beside Robin as they tried to clear their vision. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure yet," Batman replied.

"Where exactly is here?" Robin asked as he pulled of his mask. His vision was beginning to clear and he was now staring transfixed at the wall of glass, "And what's with this glass?" the young boy stood slowly and walked over to the wall, he lifted a hand to rest it on the glass and squinted as he tried in vain to see beyond the darkness.

Batgirl was now able to see clearly and she too removed her mask, she reached for her belt but found it missing, "Whoa…I've been robbed," she exclaimed and saw that so had Bruce and Dick. "Okay, this is really not good," she sighed.

"Agreed," the Dark Knight nodded and stood, his dark cape enveloped his figure and he stalked silently over to his young ward, "I'd put your masks back on since we don't know where Gordon or Catwoman are yet."

"They even got my skeleton key," she moaned as he checked the heel of her boot, "It'll take me ages to get another one of those things…" she sighed as he pulled her mask back on.

"What'd you suppose happened to 'em?" Robin asked as he stared up at his guardian.

Batman said nothing. He didn't know what had happened to either of them…he didn't even know what had happened to himself yet, let alone anyone else.

Robin slowly put his mask back on and walked towards one of two metal doors, one of which was beside the glass wall and the boy tried ramming it with his shoulder. "OW!" he screamed as he hit the door, "OW, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" they boy repeated as he danced around while rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, thank you for that amazing escape attempt; a round of applause for the boy wonder ladies and gents," Batgirl laughed quietly and Robin glared at her.

"I don't see you tryin' anything, Barb," he muttered.

The two continued to glare at each other as Batman walked over to the door and muttered, "Reinforced steel doors…" he then knocked on the glass with his knuckles, "…Bullet-proof glass, someone doesn't want us getting out." He removed his right glove only to find that the small pins he kept hidden were also gone, he had no way of picking the lock either, who over was responsible for this had really done their homework.

"Stand aside, boys, and let a pro show you how it's done," Batgirl smiled and reached into her hair, she pulled out a small hairclip and waltzed over to the door. She knelt down and wormed the pin into the pock…only to be met with an electrical charge.

Batgirl was pushed backwards and the pin was incinerated as she examined her hands, luckily her gloves had protected her from the damage but she could still feel the heat. A loud alarm began to ring out, like a police siren and bright red lights illuminated the room.

"Oh, yeah, real professional, genius" Robin sarcastically commented over the noise.

"Put a feather in it, bird-boy," she shot back, she then glanced over at Batman, "…err…opps…" she shrugged.

"Uhh…Batman…look," Robin pointed over at the glass wall at what he saw.

Within a matter of seconds lights beyond the glass wall had allowed the trio to see what was beyond it. Stark, white lights showed a huge court lined with dull concrete walls on all sides, there was grass covering the area and above it there was a metal mesh, like over a bird cage in a zoo that obscured the view of a dark, black sky.

There were other windows of glass like theirs, dozens of them, but they appeared empty, and there were simple table and chairs that were littered around the enclosed area.

And the door on the opposite side of the room creaked open slowly, it was pulled outwards to reveal a pale man in monochrome; his skin was chalk white and his black suit was crisp and unblemished. Behind him marched 3 men, all of them bulky and muscles in khaki uniforms with glowing red eyes.

"Well, well," the man smiled serenely "Good morning, my little trio of heroes."

Batman thought to ask about what he meant by 'morning;' the sky was pitch black, but he didn't want to ask unnecessary questions and a glance at Batgirl and Robin told them to be quiet. "I must apologise for the way in which you were brought here, but I did not want any preventable damage," he began.

"Damage to what?" Batman asked.

"Why, to you, _Batman_," this man made his name sound almost derogatory and insulting as his voice deepened, "I like my exhibitions to be in perfect condition, you know." Once more the man smiled and it was beginning to irritate Robin.

"Who're you callin' an exhibition?" the boy shouted before Batman could order him to be silent.

"Not very bright, is he?" the man chuckled as he looked over at Batman.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed and brandished his fist.

"You, my boy, you are my exhibitions, and this is my museum. My museum of curiosities and oddities from across the stars…earth has some fascinating things," he explained, "You may call me the Curator , and I am the keeper of this museum," at this Robin only growled.

"What makes you think you can just 'collect' humans and stick 'em in a box?" the boy shouted.

"I can do whatever I want boy, and if I were you I would hold my tongue, this can be as peaceful…or as difficult as you make it, but you will be staying, of that I assure you," he smirked.

This did not go down well with Batman, he stood forwards and glared at this creature that had to abduct him, "And if I refuse," he questioned.

"I did not offer you that luxury," the man replied and raised his hand as Batman swooped forwards to attack**. "Stop, do not move, Batman"** the man ordered as his eyes shone red, and strangely Batman did stop. He froze on the spot and the man smirked, he moved a step forwards and threw a mean right hook at the stationary Batman.

Then he laughed and straightened his suit jacket, he turned his gaze towards Batgirl and Robin and said, **"Do not move, children,"** once again his eyes flashed red, then he walked over to where the Batman now lay. "You will remain here for as long as I wish," he smiled and knelt down to stare into the caped man's eyes.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Batman replied.

"Oh, I know exactly who I am dealing with, Mr Wayne, and I know exactly what your weaknesses are and how to exploit them, but you do not know mine; a disadvantage for you perhaps. I have heard that they call you the world's greatest detective, but I shall save you the trouble; there is no escape for you, I have no weaknesses, and you will never defeat me."

The man stood up and walked back towards the door, "Any actions that you make which disrupt the peace here will result in painful consequences," he said, "Disobedience is not tolerated here…you will be allowed out of your case at meal times with my other collections, and you have been provided with the necessary human luxuries. During visiting hours you will be expected to entertain otherwise there will be repercussions, **children you may move," **he then added a quick, "good day," and then he and his men left them alone.

"What a creeper," Robin muttered as he ran over to Batman. Bruce removed his cowl and rubbed his chin with his right hand.

"Definitely a creeper," Batgirl nodded, and they watched as Bruce shrugged away their hands as they attempted to help him sit up.

Bruce was deep in thought; that man had given him an order and he had felt like he had no choice but to obey. His strong mental defences were useless…which meant that they were in very serious trouble. That man could get them to do anything he wanted and Bruce could do nothing about it.

"How'd he get you to stop like that?" Batgirl asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out, no matter how long it takes," Bruce scowled and stared at the black suited man's retreating form in the glass. Soon the lights went out again and the yard vanished from sight.

...

...

...

...

...

...

After, what felt like hours, of attacking the door, the walls and the glass, Batgirl and Robin sighed heavily, "We won't get out that way," Bruce repeated for the 5th time…not that he was counting or anything. He was sitting against the far wall with his cape spread underneath him and he had been watching them attack the room for the last half an hour. Bruce knew how long it had been because he had been counting the minutes in his mind

His young partners nodded slowly and came to sit on either side of him; Robin wrapped himself in his cape while Batgirl lowered herself to the floor.

"Then how will we get out?" Robin asked hopeful, but soon he sighed again. He was going stir crazy just sitting around doing nothing.

Batman didn't answer and his young companions sighed simultaneously and soon they started tossing around wild theories based on what the 'Curator' had said while Batman sat silently.

"And what'd he mean by 'entertain, anyway?" Robin said.

"Hey, don't complain, circus boy, you could entertain everyone for us…whoever that is," Batgirl smiled.

"Hey, that's retired circus boy to you," the boy replied, "And I don't entertain anyone without a pay check."

The two young crime fighters suddenly jumped as the door beside the glass wall opened as a red light above it flashed on for a second. "I feel like a prisoner," the boy muttered.

"We are," Batman said as they walked out onto the grassy yard, not knowing what they were going to find.

* * *

><p>A.N. I wanted to make this chapter longer originally but my love of cliff hangers won again, I promise…if anyone is actually reading this that future chapters will be longer. So, until then people!<p> 


	3. The Newbies

A.N. Sorry for the really long wait, but I've only just rekindled my love affair with the show so I've been inspired to write for it again. In this chapter I'll be introducing my versions of Ryder and Melody, there will be a few similarities of course, but I've given them different names and hopefully you'll like them.

And this is just a reminder that I don't own the Batman or the original plot of this story, credit goes, of course, to DC comics and PixieGirl13, respectively.

Please review at the end :)

* * *

><p>A Captive Audience<p>

Chapter 3: The Newbies

* * *

><p>Batman, flanked by Robin and Batgirl, walked out into the enclosed yard to see numerous others emerging from rooms similar to their own. Some appeared human, dressed normally in casual clothes, and others looked like aliens.<p>

Of course, after dealing with the Justice League, aliens were nothing new to the caped crusaders, and under the dark sky the menagerie of captives met arounds the small tables while others congregated by the walls. It reinforced the idea of the place as a prison as similar people gathered in groups while some acted as loners and stood apart from the rest.

"Dad," Batgirl muttered quietly as she watched her father, Commissioner Gordon stare out from a doorway with a confused expression.

"And Catwoman, too," Robin said as they saw the woman walk over to them with confidence.

"Hello, handsome," she purred to Batman, seeming to ignore the strangeness around her. "Trapped together, hmm," she smirked, "Perhaps my luck's just improved."

"Great, just what we need...stuck with a criminal," Robin grumbled under his breath, and Catwoman glared at him.

"Any of this look familiar to you?" Batman asked her, already knowing the answer.

"No," she shrugged and crossed her arms, "I had a visitor though..."

"Lemme guess," Robin interrupted, "A creepy dude in a suit with flashing red eyes, calls himself a 'curator'..."

"Yep," Catwoman nodded, "The very same, kid."

"Batman," Gordon sighed as he joined them. He warily glanced at Catwoman for a second then turned to the caped trio in front of him.

Barbra had to remind herself that she was not infect Barbra Gordon at this point; she was Batgirl. And Batgirl couldn't just hug the Commissioner in relief, but it was difficult to ignore the relief that her father was not harmed in any way.

"Commissioner," Batman nodded, also relieved. He was rather Pleased the Gordon was unharmed, the man was a good ally...and perhaps a good friend.

"Hey!" a disgruntled voice shouted disrupting whatever Gordon had been about to say next, "Give that back!" the same voice shouted in anger.

The group of five looked over in the direction of the voice to see a man dressed in casual jeans and a red sweater shouting at two of the same guards that the, so called 'curator' had brought with him. He was angrily waving his balled fists at them and was turning red in the face.

"What's his problem?" Robin questioned as the watched the man.

"Aside from being stuck here with all this delightful company in the middle of...nowhere land...I don't know, what could a guy have to shout about?" Batgirl replied sarcastically.

"Him and his damn spork collection," a woman sighed. She was say close to the group on one of the tables by herself with her feet resting on the bench, and her long dark blue hair cascading round her knees. She clearly was not amused by this strange outburst and the majority of the other people in the yard seemed to ignore it as well.

"Excuse me?" Batman questioned and she turned to face him. Then she fell off the table in surprise, clearly she hadn't been paying much attention either, but now she stared at the new arrivals in shock and confusion.

"The Batman..." she muttered quietly.

"Hello, he's not the only one here, ya know," Batgirl waved her hand at the woman.

"You'd think we'd get used to being ignored by now," Robin sighed as he shook his head in exasperation. "...Hey...what was that about a spork?"

"So who are you?" Gordon asked her.

"I'm Harmony and that idiot is Robyn..." she answered.

"Robyn!" Batgirl laughed and slapped their Robin on the back while the boy frowned.

"The guards always taunt him 'cos he goes ape if you mess with his dumb spork collection. They just do it so they have an excuse to rough him up," she answered.

"And how long have you been here?" Gordon asked.

"About a year I think, it's hard to keep track with the sky all...dark...all the time," she sighed. "Both brought here at the same time, as well," she added sadly.

"I said: give it back!" the man called Robyn shouted again. Then one of the guards threw a small plastic object across the yard and Robyn dove after it while the guards laughed at him. He then dusted off the object, pocketed it and walked over to Harmony with a triumphant smile.

"Who're the newbies?" he asked obliviously as he took a seat on the table.

"Come on, even you can't be that stupid, Robyn, it's Batman, y'know, Bat-man, as in the Dark Knight of Gotham, catcher of evil doers and criminals, bad ass, butt kicking machine..."Harmony explained slowly, and pronouncing every syllable.

"Huh?" slowly Robyn's questioning face morphed into realisation and he spun back round to face the Batman. Then he, as Harmony had done, fell off the table with a 'thud' and started to back away. "Hey...look man...I've never even been to Gotham..."

"Robyn..." Harmony said quietly through her teeth.

"...I may be a thief but I never touched your turf I swear..."

"Robyn!" she shouted and hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" he cried and rubbed the back of his head. Robin and Batgirl couldn't help but laugh, despite their situation.

"So what'd you do? Why would the 'curator' want you...or us here?" Catwoman asked, "You said you're a thief, you any good?"

"Oh, we're the best, you name it - between us we've probably stolen it, or broken into it," Harmony smiled proudly but Gordon and the caped crusaders frowned. Catwoman however looked oddly pleased.

"Banks," Robyn smiled.

"Stores," she added.

"Private property."

"Museums."

"Okay, we get the picture," Batgirl said with a sigh, and they ceased their list with proud grins on their faces.

"What about the others?" Batman asked.

"Dunno," Robyn shrugged, "But I think some of 'em are aliens," he whispered conspiratorially while pointing at some of the unusual beings at the other end of the yard.

"Well, duh!" Batgirl muttered and Robin laughed.

"How'd he get you anyway, I would've thought that the big bad bat could take care of himself," Harmony asked.

"Museum robbery...next thing we know it's like..." Batgirl began.

"BOOM!" Robin finished sagely.

"I don't suppose you actually know where this place is?" Batman asked them as Gordon, Batgirl, Robin and Catwoman sat down at the table with their new friends.

"As far as I know it's not earth, and the curator isn't human either," Harmony replied.

"He's a jerk!" her friend Robyn added.

"He sure is," Robin nodded, "What's up with him calling us 'exhibits', anyway? I mean I've met some really weird wacko's but this is new to me."

"Well...that's kinda what we are...he tells us to dance for his 'beloved public' and we do...'cos if you don't he makes you anyway..." Robyn shivered.

"Like mind control, like how he made you stop when you tried to attack him," Batgirl exclaimed.

"Yup, you either do what he says willingly or you do it unwillingly, either way there's no way out," Harmony sighed.

"Have you tired to escape?" Gordon asked.

"Of course, we're thieves, we know how to get in and out of buildings, we got a good way round before he found us," she answered.

"Then he put us in a world of hurt," Robyn shivered.

"No point in trying again, 'sides, it's not like this place is so bad..." Harmony trailed off, trying to convince herself more than them.

"Don't lie to me," Batman said harshly.

"I'm not, all you have to do is...entertain his guests, and survive the long hours of boredom, we don't starve, we have running water and clean clothes..." she said with a vacant expression.

"Sounds like loads of fun!" Batgirl rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"Yeah, but we don't plan on staying, right Batman?" Robin asked his guardian, looking up to the man.

Batman didn't reply but looked out at the other people trapped in the 'museum' and surveyed the yard itself. Its huge walls he could have perhaps blown through but he didn't have his belt with him. There were guards and any escape via the roof was made difficult by the metal net-like covering. And of course the fact that he didn't know his way around the place...or even where he was.

This was not going to be easy.

"Tell me what you know about this place," Batman said to Harmony with a stern expression.

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"Possibly, a way home," he replied and she narrowed her eyes at him in curiosity.

* * *

><p>A while later, Robin and Batgirl were sat with Robyn at the table together as th latter told them about his spork collection.<p>

"I mean when I first got here, I kinda freaked, I mean it's not every day you see aliens, right?" he smiled.

"Yeah...no kidding," Batgirl laughed nervously as he continued.

"And I've always collected things, I guess that's why I'm a thief, right? Anyway, the guards always mess with my collection every morning, it's kind of a tradition now I think. And every time I'd try to escape they'd stick me in an empty room...nothing to steal...it's horrible man," he shivered with a look of fear.

"So...err...your name's Robin too, huh?" Robin smiled at the older man.

"Yeah, but I'm Robyn with a 'y', d'at's the right way to spell it," he grinned at the boy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Batman leaned against the wall in the corner with Gordon and the two thieves they'd met, while Catwoman prowled across to the other people in the yard.<p>

"So, as far as we got, this place is like Fort Knox, or the Pentagon, every time you crack one lock there's another behind it," Harmony sighed.

"How many guards?" Gordon asked.

"Tons," she replied, "I tried counting them the first time we got out but there's too many, we only tried once more after that."

"Hmm," Batman sighed and started back across at the yard. He saw his patters taking with Robyn, they didn't look concerened but they were, he could tell, it was obvious. But Bruce had to get them out, he needed to escape and get back to Gotham, he needed to keep their identities secret, and he needed to put an end to this 'curators' collecting ways. But he didn't yet know how to do it.

* * *

><p>A.N. So, what'd ya think people, again I'm sorry for the long wait!<p> 


End file.
